


Four Bodies, Three "Swords", Two "Hooks", and a Savior

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: After being given Jekyll’s serum by by the Evil Queen, Killian’s worst part of him is released...or rather, worst parts. And despite their need for revenge, the separated parts (along with Killian) discover a far greater need in the form of Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It has finally arrived! This originally started as a birthday gift for ladies who had December birthdays in the OUACS podcast, but then I realized, that with the Secret Santas so close, I wanted this to have it’s moment. (Happy early Birthday, lovelies!)
> 
> Yes, this is a gang bang fic. And yes, it features all of them giving pleasure to Emma, in some instances two or all at the same time. None of the men interact sexually. If this is not your cup of tea, feel free to pass. I just want to thank those who encouraged me to to do this, since it had been rattling in my brain for quite some time. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta/ Mulan to my Ruby @biancaros3, and to Kait @spartanguard, for taking a look as well. Also, thank you to @fergus for checking over the smut <3 
> 
> Also, the two “hooks’ in the title refer to Killian’s alter egos. All three gentleman have their hooks. 
> 
> Oh, and if Killian might seem a little OOC to you, I just out pirate is very open-minded ;)

“You think we lost it?” Emma doubled over with her hands on her knees, out of breath from running so far and so fast. They were in the middle of devising a plan to try and trap the Evil Queen once and for all when she materialized, sending smoke monsters at the heroes in every direction. Emma and Killian fled as far and fast as the possibly could, stopping once they reached their backyard. 

 

“Aye, it seems to have lost our trail,” Killian answered, equally as winded. “Let’s just hope that the Queen lost our trail as well.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Hook.” In a cloud of purple smoke, the Evil Queen appeared once again, looking regal yet menacing in a tight oxblood velour gown. She sauntered up to Killian, her hand stroking his facial hair. He recoiled from her touch. “Actually, it’s Killian, isn’t it? You most definitely are not the fearsome Captain Hook that I remember. The man who was so willing to get his revenge on the Dark One that he murdered his own father.” She leaned in as he tried to turn away from her, but with a wave of her hand, he found himself unable to move. “I wonder what it would be like if he came out to play…” The Evil Queen reached into the sleeve of her gown, revealing a vial of Jekyll’s serum. 

 

“Don’t you dare!” Emma screamed, just as the Queen reached out with her arm, placing the same freezing spell on Emma mid-run. 

 

“Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?” The Evil Queen popped the stopper on the vial and lifted it to Killian frozen yet open mouth. The serum slid down Killian’s throat quickly, leaving him gagging at the forced intrusion. The Queen clapped to herself in delight as she released both Killian and Emma from the spell, waiting for the split. She didn’t have to wait long as Killian fell to his knees in agony, convulsing in pain on the ground. All Emma could do was watch as she witnessed Killian splitting in two. On the ground next to Killian, dressed in his long leather duster and embroidered red vest, was Captain Hook. 

 

“Bloody hell…” Killian whispered. Trying his best to comprehend that he was once again looking at himself as Captain Hook, Killian fell onto his back once again. 

 

“What...what is happening?” Emma stared in confusion. Captain Hook was a dark part of Killian’s past, so it should have been the only person to split from him. Unless…

 

Her fears were realized seconds later, another figure split from Killian, this one in black skinny jeans, and black button down with no vest, and tighter leather jacket. This one’s hair was also significantly longer than the other two men. 

 

Sitting on the ground, staring at each other, were Killian Jones, Captain Hook, and Dark One Hook. 

 

“Well, I certainly got more than I bargained for! I never expected the Dark One version of him to appear! Nonetheless, I will leave you all to get acquainted, and hopefully I will come back to the Savior turned into fish bait.” A flick of the wrist and cloud of smoke later, she was gone, leaving Emma to deal with the fact that her boyfriend was now split into three people. 

 

“Well…” the Captain said, breaking the silence, “I can say one thing: no matter what, I am always devilishly handsome.”

 

Pushing himself up from the ground, shaking off the grass from his black jeans, Dark Hook said, “Well, this has been fun, but if you will excuse me, I have a Crocodile to skin.”

 

“Now hold on just one moment,” Emma shouted, “You aren’t skinning anything until I we figure out a plan to get you all back together.”

 

“Sorry, love, but that is not on my agenda for the day. That man has been a thorn in my side for centuries and his demise is long overdue.”

 

“I’m inclined to agree with Dark Me,” Captain Hook chimed in. “The Crocodile does deserve his comeuppance, and I believe that two is better than one in this case.” He turned to Dark Hook and asked, “What do you say, mate? Need a hand?”

 

Killian chuckled at the irony, but quickly recovered. “Now, I’m going to have to agree with Emma on this one. No one is leaving this house, understood?”

 

Dark Hook laughed. “Look at you, trying to act tough, when the toughest parts of you are currently standing in front of you. I bet you couldn’t even satisfy Emma now that we are separated from you.”

 

“That’s a bet I’d be willing to take,” Captain Hook said. 

 

Killian looked at Emma and raised his eyebrow as if to say, “Let’s do this.” Rolling her eyes, Emma relented, allowing Killian to gently place his hand on her cheek and come in for a gentle yet firm kiss. His hook cradled the back of her head as their lips pressed together, a slight moan coming from the back of her throat. As they released their hold on each other’s lips, they heard laughter from the other two gentleman. 

 

“Are you joking? There is no way that you were able to excite her with that kind of a kiss! You’ve gone soft, mate!” With a swish of the duster, Captain Hook strode confidently over to where Killian and Emma stood. He pulled Emma into his embrace, much to her shock and Killian’s protest. Looking deep into Emma’s eyes, Captain Hook lowered his voice to a seductive murmur. “A lady such as you should be kissed like this.” For the second time in minutes, Emma was kissing Killian, albeit the Captain Hook side of him. She remembered how he kissed: the way his head swivelled to different angles, and the way his tongue masterfully entered her mouth, teasing her own. But he surprised her by taking her by the waist and dipping her, still playing her mouth like a beautiful concerto. 

 

Captain Hook pulled her up suddenly, freeing his lips from her own. Emma admittedly felt quite dizzy, and not just from the blood rushing back to her head. 

 

Dark Hook chuckled beside him. “Show-off…”

 

Captain Hook raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You think you can do better?”

 

“I know I can.” For the third time, Emma’s lips were on yet another version of Killian. While Killian was gentle and loving, and Captain Hook suave, Dark Hook was forceful, grabbing a handful of her jean-clad ass while plundering her mouth with his wicked tongue. In the midst of watching his love kissing two men (even though they were him), Killian stood and watched with clenched fist. Although he wanted very much to make each of them pay for touching and kissing her, he couldn’t deny the fact that it turned him on to see her in such a state of euphoria. Seeing Dark Hook’s lips leave hers and start to trail down to her neck made his blood boil, but it also made his cock twitch. 

 

Emma squeaked as Dark Hook suckled on the base of her neck. Despite the fact they have been separated, and have their own distinct personalities, they all seem to still be aware of her erogenous zones. It honestly pained her to push him off of her. “Easy there…”

 

Smiling smugly while wiping his bottom lip with his thumb, Dark Hook asked her, “So, Emma, which one does it for you the most?”

 

Emma nervously looked to Killian, feeling somewhat ashamed for what she was about to admit. “If I’m being honest, you all do. You are all Killian, and it would be wrong of me to choose.”

 

While she was looking at Killian, Dark Hook came up from behind her and trapped her in his embrace. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “So you say you can’t choose between us, lass?” He then nibbled on her ear; him biting into the soft flesh of her earlobe sent shivers down her spine. “Then why not have us all. You want to keep me from seeking out mine and the Captain’s revenge?  I can think of no better distraction than you, Emma.” Dark Hook buried his nose in Emma’s hair, inhaling her scent. “Vanilla and cinnamon. Truly delicious.”

 

“Emma…” Killian called over from where he stood, a pleading look on his face. “You don’t have to do this…”

 

Captain Hook took this as an opportunity to call out Killian. “Oh Killy, you’re the one to talk. By the way those far too tight breeches are constricting your ‘sword’, I’d say you would ready and willing to join in on the fun,” he said, winking at him. “I do believe we should take this conversation indoors, away from prying eyes.” With a flourish of his leather duster, Captain Hook led the way towards the back entrance to the house, followed by Emma, Dark Hook, and Killian bringing up the rear. Captain Hook opened the door, but stepped out of the way to allow Emma to go in first, followed by the men. 

 

Emma briskly walked to living room, standing still with her head buried in her hands. This was a fantasy come true, one that was a constant staple in her dreams. Three facets of Killian, all wanting her, desiring her, claiming her. She was excited and nervous at the same time. And then there was Killian. She hoped that he didn’t judge her, but Captain Hook was right about the obvious erection in his jeans, so maybe he wouldn’t be so unwilling after all. 

 

She was startled by another embrace, this one more gentle than forceful, so she knew immediately it was Killian. He kissed the back of her head and nuzzled her neck. “Swan, I don’t know why, but seeing you kiss them...while it angered me, it also excited me.” She knew he wasn’t lying, considering the evidence of that excitement was flush against her backside. “I never realized how incredibly turned on I get while watching you…”

 

“To be fair, I was kissing you...well, versions of you. Maybe you just get a kick out of watching yourself with me,” she said jokingly. 

 

He laughed. “Be that as it may, I’m willing…” Killian stopped talking as he began nibbling her neck, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. 

 

“Starting without out us, Jones?” they heard the Captain say. “That’s bad form to not wait until all parties are present.” 

 

“Then stop talking and get over here,” Emma demanded. 

 

“As the lady insists.” The Captain came from behind them, and suddenly his eyes were inches away from hers. “As much as I see the appeal of the tight fashions of this realm, I have a feeling you might be more comfortable if we undressed you.” She gave a slight nod, and Killian slid off her red leather jacket off of her shoulders and down her arms as the Captain undid the buttons of her white button-up shirt agonizingly slow. With each one he opened, he placed his lips on the skin he exposed, his lips searing into her skin like a brand that she would never want to be removed. When the last button gave way, he gently pushed the shirt off her shoulders, revealing a purple satin bra. The Captain groaned at the sight. 

 

There was some shuffling behind her as Dark Hook all but shoved Killian out of the way. He took the shirt off her arms, then trapped her arms around her body as he wrapped the shirt around her. Dark Hook pulled her against his body as his hook traced around the exposed flesh of her chest. “God, we are going to have so much fun with you, lass...tell me, are you quite fond of this particular garment?”

 

“Not exactly…” she answered nervously. 

 

“Good,” he exclaimed right before flicking his wrist, causing the bra to disappear. Emma was now completely naked from the waist up, and she was looking at the faces of three men who were dying of thirst and she was their oasis. Dark Hook went back to feasting on her neck, while Killian swooped in to take her mouth with his. The kiss from earlier, while sweet, paled in comparison to this one. It was full of passion and lust, and it caused her entire body to quake. Dark Hook’s journey continued from her neck down to her breasts, as he took one of her areola into his mouth, sucking until it formed a stiff peak under his ministrations. Dark Hook teased her other nipple with his hook, causing it to harden under the chill of the metal.

 

Captain Hook had shrugged off his duster and threw it onto the couch. He then fell to his knees and took on the task of removing her boots. He slid the zipper down and eased her feet out of the leather, placing each foot gently back onto the wooden floor. Then, he grappled with the button of her jeans one-handed, an arduous task to be sure, but once he successfully separated the button from the hole, he pulled her jeans down her smooth legs faster Emma could say “Jolly Roger.” 

 

Instead of matching purple underwear to go with the bra that had disappeared, she was wearing black boy shorts that read “Property of Captain Hook” on the front. This made the actual Captain Hook giggle with delight. “Now, aren’t these undergarments appropriate for this occasion?” The Captain buried his face into the fabric, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. “Gods, Emma, you smell divine...I need to taste you…” He looked up at Killian, and he gave a slight nod in agreement. The Captain pulled down her underwear slowly, revealing a thatch of golden curls that sat atop her entrance. When her panties were all the way to her ankles, he lifted her legs to allow her to step out of them. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her sopping wet channel, causing Emma to scream out. He moaned against her, the vibrations going straight to her engorged clit. The Captain then took his tongue and licked from her slit up to her clit, and back down again. He did this slowly and repeatedly as her knees started to shake. 

 

He could tell Emma was on the verge of climaxing so he removed his lips from her core. He could hear the disappointed whimper from her as she was denied her release, and smiled. The Captain lifted his head, his face covered with the evidence of her arousal. “Hey, DH, you want a taste?”

 

A feral smile came over his lips. “Lead her over to the couch, but keep her standing.”

 

Captain and Killian each took one of Emma’s hands and walked her to the couch. They each sat down in front of her, and when she was right where he wanted her, Dark Hook bent her at the waist. “I’m going to feast from you as you assist these fine gentlemen, darling. Be a good girl and take out their cocks.” 

 

Emma grinned, still trying to accept that her fantasy was becoming reality. She spread her legs wider to giver her better balance as Dark Hook licked from her clit to her sopping cunt. She almost fell over if it wasn’t for Killian steadying her. With a small smile of gratitude, Emma then took to opening Killian’s trousers, with only a minor degree of difficulty, since he was sitting down. When his pants were pushed down to his thighs, his throbbing cock, reddened at the head, stood proudly against his stomach. She never got over seeing it fully erect, knowing that soon it would be filling her. But in this instance, she would be getting it three-fold. She bent down to the head, which was already weeping at the tip with pre-come. She licked it off, and the hiss from Killian sent another rush of wetness to her core. She could tell Dark Hook appreciated it because his tongue prodded her entrance soon after, drinking more of her essence. 

 

As she finished teasing Killian, she swiveled to her right, now facing the Captain. Looking right into his eyes, she pulled on the top of his trousers as he lifted his ass from the couch, revealing an identical erection. It was like Christmas and receiving the same gift, only she would definitely enjoy playing with both. Emma spat in both of her palms, then drug them along their hardened lengths, making sure to dampen every inch. Their groan of pleasure only made her drag out the strokes, teasing them in her fist. All the while, Dark Hook ate her out like it was his last meal, his tongue penetrating her tight passage to seek out more of her buried treasure. The earlier ministrations of the Captain left her on precipice, so it did not take long until Dark Hook had Emma primed and ready. 

 

“Come all over my face, Emma...I want to drink every last drop. No rum could ever compare to the taste of you,” Dark Hook moaned. 

 

“Oh, fuck! Oh, yes! Killian!” Emma called out, her body falling forward as the spasms overtook her.  It wasn’t lost on her that name she screamed was the name of all three of the men in her presence.. “God, are you good at that…”

 

In the midst of her orgasm, she continuously stroked the two men on the couch.  “Your hand feels amazing, lass…”, the Captain said through panting, “but I can think of something else that would make it even better.”

 

Emma looked at him innocently as she answered, “And what is that?”

 

“Why your lovely mouth around my cock, of course.”

 

She bit her lips as she looked over at Killian, and then behind her. “I think I need another one to finish this party.”

 

With that, Dark Hook ending his oral assault on her clit and stood up to his towering height. He looked at the gentlemen on the couch, and then down at Emma’s back as he spoke. “I think it’s time this wench gets on her knees. What do you say, lads?”

 

It was surprisingly Killian who answered for them. “Aye.”

 

Emma wasted no time in dropping to her knees as Killian and the Captain stood from the couch, their trousers bunched up at their ankles and their cocks protruding forward. Since she removed both Killian and the Captain’s pants, it was only fair she did so for her other guest. She twisted around to Dark Hook, tugging open his belt with fervor, popping the button on his skinny jeans, and tugged them down in a swift motion. Emma was now surrounded by three cocks, ready and waiting for her services. 

 

“This is what you wanted, darling. Now, take us all,” Dark Hook egged on. 

 

Emma went straight for Killian, placing her lips around the rosy head, sucking on it while her tongue flicked the underside of it. It is his secret spot, and she knew as soon as her tongue touched it, he would cry out. “Bloody hell, love!” was his reaction, making all three of them laugh. Emma took a firm grip on the shaft, stroking up and down as her mouth remained attached to the head. She was so into it that that she didn’t notice her guests get closer to within arms reach. That was, until Killian said to her, “Only use your mouth. Take those other cocks in your hands and stroke them.” Nodding while taking more of Killian into her mouth, her left hand took Dark Hook’s cock in hand while her right grasped the Captain’s. She bobbed her head up and down Killian’s length in time to the rhythm of her fists on the other men. Giving not just one man but all three pleasure all by herself made her feel powerful in its hedonism. 

 

“Don’t be selfish, Jones! Let us have a go!” yelled the Captain. 

 

“Calm down! There’s plenty to go around,” Killian said. Killian gently popped his cock out of Emma mouth and cradled her face in his palms. “Swan, go suck the Captain.” She licked her lips as she turned her body to face Captain Hook, and took him in her mouth, almost knocking him off balance. 

 

“My god, you feel incredible, with those gorgeous lips wrapped around me,” the Captain groaned. “Go faster, love. Get my cock nice and wet…” Emma took him out of her mouth momentarily as she spit directly onto his shaft, coating it in her saliva. So much so it dangled off his shaft and fell onto her breasts. 

 

“Such a messy lass...I love it,” the Captain exclaimed. 

 

“I think I need her to make a mess on me now,” Dark Hook butted in. 

 

“Oi! Wait your turn!” screamed The Captain. 

 

“Boys, boys, don’t fight. Beside, I think I have a job for you, Captain…” Emma chimed in. 

 

Scratching his chin, he inquired, “And just what might that be?”

 

Without saying anything, Emma rose from her knees and made her way over to the ottoman, where she placed herself on her hands and knees. “While I have Dark Hook’s cock down my throat, why don’t you fuck me, Captain?”

 

Each of the men couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Emma sticking her ass into the air, the sight of her glorious cunt dripping with pleasure was enough to make one, if not all of them, come on the spot. 

 

“Best not keep a woman waiting…” the Captain said, practically skipping over to Emma. The other two followed, with Dark Hook rounding to face her, Killian standing beside him. The Captain took his fingers and dipped them into her channel, testing the waters. “Emma, you are positively drenched. You love servicing three cocks, don’t you? You naughty girl… you know what happens to naughty girls?” Emma shook her head. “They get spanked.” The Captain then swatted Emma’s ass cheek and she cried out in pleasurable pain. “DH, put your cock down her throat while I spank our naughty lass.”

 

Dark Hook grinned through his teeth as he shoved his shaft down Emma’s throat. He gripped the back of her head, taking handfuls of her blonde hair and twisting it around his hook as he fucked her mouth. Meanwhile, the Captain continued to spank Emma, never in the same place twice. Each time he swatted, she was pushed closer to Dark Hook, taking him deeper down her throat. Her eyes soon began to water from the absence of oxygen, as she was barely able to breathe through her nostrils. Her alabaster skin was beginning to take on a rosy sheen when the Captain finally stopped. He took his hook and rubbed the outside of her nether lips, which cause her to groan as the cold steel met her scorching cunt. Gathering moisture onto the hook, he then lifted it to his mouth and cleaned the metal with his tongue. 

 

“Decadent,” he said. “Are you ready for me, love?”

 

Dark Hook removed his hold on her head, allowing for her to answer. “Yes, please, fuck me.”

 

He gripped her hip as he placed the tip of his aching cock at her entrance. He whispered, “As you wish,” before plunging all the way to the hilt. 

 

Emma screamed at the feeling of being filled so quickly. “Oh my god!”

 

“Emma, be a dear and suck on Killian as I fuck your delectable cunny,” the Captain asked. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Killian nudged Dark Hook out of the way in order to get himself lined up for Emma’s waiting mouth. 

 

“‘Yes,sir.’ I quite like that sound of that.” The Captain slowly pulled all the way out of Emma, feeling the walls of her sodden folds drag along his cock. “Bloody hell, you feel incredible.” He pushed back into her, but slower this time, enjoying re-entering her. The Captain’s hand trailed over her stomach and reached out to grab her breast as he started to pound into her at steady pace, all while her mouth remained wrapped around Killian. All three men, now aware of how incredibly warm and awkward it felt to continue to have their clothes on, removed their top layer of clothing, depositing each item on the floor into a massive pile. 

  
  


The Captain had some minor difficulty with the vest, but Dark Hook came over to assist. 

 

“I helped you out, now I think it’s my turn to have a go out this siren of ours,” Dark Hook said. 

 

The Captain pulled out, allowing Dark Hook to position himself behind Emma. “You better pound her good, lad.” 

 

“I don’t think that will be an issue,” he scoffed at the Captain. “But you, darling, you better hold on to something, love…” he said as, much like the man before him, delved into her depths in one massive stroke. Emma cried out in pleasure, but it was swallowed by Killian’s cock, the vibrations of which went straight to his balls. Dark Hook slid down her back, now thrusting into her at quicker pace. He grabbed hold of her shoulder with his hand, giving him an extra grip on something as he pummeled her good and hard. “Gods above, your cunt is divine. I could ram into you for hours on end, claiming you over and over. But, that’s not all I would want to claim from you…” Dark Hook took his metal appendage and used the curved end to tease her back entrance. He let go of her shoulder, flicking his wrist. A bottle of oil appeared and he opened the rubber stopper and poured all over her still pink backside. 

 

Killian’s cock popped out of Emma’s mouth as she looked back the other two, as they spread the oil all over her ass together. “That feels so good…”

 

“It’s going to feel even better when I fill your arse with my cock,” Dark Hook stated bluntly. “I know you’ve done it before, so let’s see how well you can take it.”

 

She knew she was neglecting Killian’s erection, but she was mesmerized by the man behind her. He teased her back entrance with his index finger at first, slowly pushing in. He got through the tightness, feeling as if his finger was being swallowed up by her body. Pulling out ever so slowly, the noises Emma was making rivaled those she emitted when he was feasting on her. His finger completely out, he dropped more oil onto her puckered hole. Dark Hook took his cock and placed it at the entrance. “Are you ready for me to bugger you, darling?”

 

“God, yes. Fuck me in the ass...I need it.”

 

“And you shall have it.” Dark Hook eased himself into her tight passage. Along with her natural lubrication, he doused another liberal helping of oil onto his shaft, pushing into her inch by inch. Emma lifted her ass higher and went down to her elbows, allowing for easy and deeper penetration. Finally, he was all the way in. “Killian, look. You like watching her get buggered, don’t you?” Dark Hook asked as he slowly pulled back and pushed back in again, Emma keening on the ottoman. 

 

Not feeling ashamed anymore, Killian confidently exclaimed. “Yes, I do. I love seeing my love getting pleasured. But, I can think of a way we can make this better.”

 

Dark Hook’s eyebrow went up in curiosity. “And what do you propose?”

 

“Lift her up for a moment so I can get on the ottoman. I’m going to plunder her cunt, while you bugger her, and she sucks off the Captain.”

 

Emma couldn’t believe her ears. Sure, it was what she wanted, but to hear it come from Killian...she could have sworn she couldn’t get any more turned on, but he proved her wrong. “Killian…”

 

“Yes, love?” he asked. 

 

“You’re amazing,” she stated. 

 

“Tell me that again when I’m inside you,” he winked. With a nod from Killian, Dark Hook wrapped his arms around her elbows, lifting her up but remaining inside her. Killian laid on his back, his erection standing up proudly. Dark Hook unfortunately had to slide out of her momentarily so that she could sit on Killian’s cock, and she easily did, gliding down on him until he was balls deep inside her. Then she leaned forward, sticking her ass out, urging Dark Hook to re-enter her. A little more oil, and slowly, but surely, Emma was completely filled in both holes. The sensation was both odd and incredible for her. But when the both began to move, that’s when she truly got lost in the sensation. 

 

“Fuck...oh my god...you feel so good...both of you, fuck me hard.”

 

“Best do as the lady says,” Killian said, placing his hand and hook on her hip, pummeling into her. “Captain, fuck her mouth.” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” The Captain raced over to the three of them, turning her head and plunging himself into her miraculously still-wet mouth. Emma now incredibly full, each and every orifice taken over by cock. Killian lifted his head and suckled on her beautiful breasts as well, adding even more stimulation. And with Killian claiming her cunt, and her ass being fucked good and hard by Dark Hook, that feeling in her belly crept up quickly. The more they took of her, the faster it gathered. Her inner wall fluttered around Killian, and he shouted, “Look out, boys, she’s going to come.”

 

“Yes, lass, come for us...fall apart while we fill your holes,” said Dark Hook. 

 

“I want you to groan on my cock when you crash, love. Let me feel it,” the Captain added. 

 

“Emma, darling, come for me. I love watching you when you come apart. Use me to reach your peak,” spoke Killian. 

 

All they got back was a loud shriek muffled by the Captain’s “sword” as Emma came, a rush of wetness flowed on to Killian and her asshole clenched down on Dark Hook. All of these involuntary reactions made the men realize that they were close as well. Dark Hook looked at the other two and asked, “Gents, what do you say we give our lady here a present in the form of a pearl necklace?”

 

The other two nodded as Dark Hook gently released himself from Emma’s ass. He lifted her off of Killian, and pushed him out of the way, depositing Emma onto the ottoman. All three men gathered in front of her and stroked her cocks, each doing it the exact same way. It was the Captain who seemed to be on the verge first. 

 

Through panting and grunting, the Captain shouted, “Emma...I’m going to…” and didn’t get to finish as he exploded all over her breasts, coating them his seed. 

 

Dark Hook was next, grunting as he added copious amount of semen to her breasts and some dangling onto her chin. 

 

Then finally, with strangled cry of, “My love…” Killian added to the collection, but striking most of it on her waiting tongue. His was the one she swallowed, much to his delight. 

 

For a moment the all just sat there, trying to catch their breath and thinking about what had just occurred. But it was Emma who broke the silence, standing up and proudly displaying her pearl necklace. “I’m going to go clean up. Then you boys might want to get something to eat to be ready for round two.”

 

All three looked at her in confusion and said in unison, “Round two?!”

 

Smiling mischievously, she answered, “I don’t think I’m too eager to get you all back together just yet.”


End file.
